User blog:Magma-Man/News FTW
As long as it isn't about cake, then it would be a lie! PSN, Wii, and Xbox Live ﻿Well, aparently Wii isn't screwed over, so that's good. PSN should be back up and running at some point or another, and it won't help the fact that over 7,000,000 people (or was it 77,000,000?) got their account information stolen. Thankfully credit card information wasn't stolen, but Sony is going to lose alot of money over this not to mention how many people are going to sue them. Sounds like Sony may be fucked for a while because of this. Oh, and Xbox Live hasn't improved. BTW, DO NOT download the new patch for Fallout: New Vegas, it fucks up your DLC information and will remove your achievements, and it sounds like Justin may already be a vitum to this. Refuse it's download when you play Fallout: New Vegas. My Wonderful Acting Skills ﻿Well, I've decided to imitate Wheatly from the final boss of Portal 2 and have a microphone with me. This is the result. Make sure to watch all the way through, I have bloopers, funny pictures, and Want You Gone, at the end. 450px|left Are You Even Reading the Whole Blog? ﻿Lately I've been getting annoyed with how you guys just comment on one section of the news blog, even when I emply that I want your imput on something else on the blog. HellHoundSlayer ﻿Will he ever become an admin? Probably very soon... Unrelated Stuff What Do You Think Is the Best Game Out of the Following? What's Better? Call of Duty: Black Ops Fallout: New Vegas Halo: Reach Portal 2 In other words, of my four favorite series, which one of the latest ones do you think is the best? Death to Atlas I finally beat Bioshock! I've had it since Christmas but haven't been able to get on the Xbox. Good thing too, I'm having memory problems with the Xbox, I needed to get rid of my old account, BitingMagma Man, and couldn't because I was on Proving Grounds in Bioshock. Anyway, Sniperteam and HHS, look at the account to see my achievements. I got a new account because I was sick of getting picked on for my username which was a mistake (Magma Man was already taken, Xbox's first suggestion was BitingMagma Man, and instead of going back and changing it, I accidently pressed the button to accept it. I'm also getting sick of my friends referring to me as BitingMagma. Fuck You Megan Fox Good ol' fugly Megan Fox won't be appearing in Transformers 3. Yay! Portal 2 FTW Well, Portal 2 has ANOTHER trailer, this time showing off the fact that it's gotten such great reviews and being the first game to get 10 out of 10 by some revierer that's usally quite snobish. Question of the Day ﻿I have weird dreams. Last night I dreamed I was playing video games, then I went outside and it was like I was in New Mexico again, and yet Lake Superior was still there. (I'm not telling you were I life, but I will tell you Lake Superior is the local beach.) Then is started storming and I was worried about it flooding. I went to sleep, woke up the next day, rode my bike, went to my uncle's house, or actually some guy my mind dreamt up based off of one of my uncles, I never realize what I'm seeing the dreams isn't reality though, so... anyway, he had a ton of horrific creatures in his house, so we stayed outside. I started talking about my life and he started trying to make me feel better like Sniperteam and just about every other adult I've talked to. Then when I mentioned the girl I like, Lexie, and how I'll never be able to ask her out on a date or anything, I heard her say "Wait.. what?" and it turned out she heard me. I tried running away, she was faster then me though. But before she said anything a monster came out of my uncles house and we just watched that have trouble with the door way until I woke up. What did YOU guys dream up last night? Category:News Category:Blog posts